Can this be happening?
by leojunkie-charmed04
Summary: Piper is a normal teenager with a normal life. Her best friend is her sister and her boyfriend is a gorgeous senior boy. Will some news and a reality check from Prue change her relationship with Jimmy and bring a new guy onto the scene? R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Piper Halliwell!" Came the tone of Penny, Piper's grandmother. "If you don't get up now you'll be late for school!!" She shouted, her voice floating up the wide, carpeted staircase.  
  
"Uh huh." Piper mumbled as she pulled back the covers. As she started to lift herself out of her mahogany double bed she felt a wave of dizziness float over her, followed closely by nausea. She reached out for the bedside table and leant forward, gripping it tightly. As the dizziness passed she got up and bolted for the bathroom, just about making it before she was sick. She leant against the bathtub and drifted roughly back to sleep.  
  
"Piper, are you still in there?" moaned Phoebe as she hammered on the bathroom door. "Come ON Piper, I'm not stupid so you may as well open up!!" She stood facing the door for a while longer and gave a sigh of frustration when she realised that her big sister wasn't planning on opening the door anytime soon. "Since when were teenagers so complicated?" She thought to herself as she stormed down the stairs to rant at her Grams to try and coax Piper out. "Grams, she's hogging the bathroom again. Since when did Piper care about what she looked like anyway?" Phoebe snorted.  
  
"Hey!" Penny retorted, startling an eating Prue, causing her to spill milk all down her front. "That is no way to talk about your big sister. Just because you've been lucky with every part of your body doesn't mean you can take your family for granted!"  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry" Phoebe mumbled into her lap. Her Grams was the only person that scared her, well, made her the teeniest bit nervous. Twelve- year-old Phoebe Halliwell was a regular fly-by-night. She was her own person and wasn't all that responsible at the best of times. Her grandmother would make a habit of calling her contrary or cracking jokes about her acting like royalty all the time. Phoebe just called it 'having a good time'. On the other hand, her older sisters Prue and Piper were perfect honour students, had gorgeous senior boyfriends and were best friends. There were only ten months between them and sometimes Phoebe just couldn't help getting jealous of the relationship they had. Prue was sixteen already and Piper was fast approaching.  
  
Something had been up with Piper lately but Prue just couldn't put her finger on it. She'd been fairly quiet and pale lately. Unusual for her as she was nearly always a cheerful person. Well, right now Prue didn't have much time to think about it because Bane was on his way to pick her up in time for homeroom. "Maybe I should ask Piper if she needs a lift?" She thought to herself as she washed up her dish and took the stairs to the upper floor two by two.  
  
"Piper?" She whispered as she knocked quietly on the door. She was so different to Phoebe it was almost unbelievable that they were sisters. She heard the toilet flush and Piper walked out looking under the weather. "Oh hun." She said as she linked with her little sister and walked her back to her room. "Are you ok? You don't look well enough to go to school!" She said, concerned.  
  
"No..that's because I'm not." Piper retorted, her face pale, breathing deeply. Prue looked shocked. Piper sighed and looked up at her. "Sorry Prue. I didn't mean to shout, I just...god I feel really rough."  
  
Prue sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey...don't worry about it. So, what's up?"  
  
"I feel really nauseous and I keep being sick. It's been a while now." Piper replied, snuggling back under her covers.  
  
Prue's face turned into a nervous pout and she glanced at Piper's stomach. Piper looked confused and followed her gaze. She sat bolt upright and stared Prue in the eye with a snicker. "Oh no..no no no...you have GOT to be kidding me. Oh this is so not funny." She mumbled, tears springing to her eyes as she flopped back onto her bed.  
  
"Relax ok?" Prue replied, trying to comfort her with a smile. "I'll just pick up a test on the way home and we'll see shall we? You just try and get some sleep and I'll let Grams know that you're going to be around the house." She stroked Piper's hair and smiled, leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
"Oh no." Piper mumbled to herself. "What have I done?" 


	2. Chapter 2

All throughout school Prue was nervous and had the jitters. She had known from Point A that something was up with Piper...she'd asked her, but Piper just insisted nothing was wrong. Whenever Prue asked Piper's boyfriend Jimmy, he'd just turn stony and walk off with a 'don't ask me...she's not MY sister'.

At first Prue just shrugged it off as an argument that was getting to Piper. But as it went on longer, it made Prue more and more anxious. "Oh my god" Prue thought to herself. "I hope for Piper's sake that the poor girl isn't knocked up...what will Grams think!" She buried her hand in her hands at her small school desk, completely blocking out the drone of the teacher's voice and the hum of voices around her.

At home, Piper was led on her back, slowly drifting in and out of a restless sleep. Every time it seemed like she was finally going to get some shuteye, a horrifying, frightening dream took over her mind, and shook her awake again. She saw herself in a Witness Stand in Court for some reason, when a guard came up behind her and handcuffed her, roughly leading her out of some doors.

It was the third time Piper had had this dream. She sat up bolt right in her bed with sweat trickling down her forehead. She felt her stomach lurch and she leaped out of bed, making a dash for the bathroom. She nearly collided with Grams, who was walking down the landing with a tray of tea and toast.

"Hey!" Grams shrieked as Piper came at her. "Honey" She asked, turning around and grimacing at a sick looking Piper who was exiting the bathroom. "You don't look so good."

"Oh I'm ok" Piper said lightly, trying to make herself look as normal as possible. "I think I've just eaten some bad cafeteria food and it's made me a little queasy" She strolled past Grams and headed for her bedroom, slowly flopping down on her bed.

"Want me to rub your belly for you?" Grams asked with a cheerful smirk, placing the tray down on a nearby unit.

Piper laughed quietly to herself. "Grams...I'm not four anymore." She stated. But she looked her in the eye and gave her a reassuring smile, hopefully convincing her that she wasn't ill. Grams couldn't know. She couldn't know that her granddaughter was possibly...she couldn't even say the word...it disgusted her too much. "But she'd find out anyway..." Piper thought to herself.

"Oh please." Grams replied with a small giggle. "You're not fooling me Piper. Until you were eleven years old, you'd always ask me to rub your tummy, and because you thought I was a magical person and that I could make you better, you somehow did make yourself better."

"Well..." Piper concluded. "That was quite a while ago...now it's the peace and quiet that makes me better."

"Ah" Grams mumbled. She stood up and smiled, planting a kiss on Piper's forehead. "Well I'll leave you to your own devices then. Remember...I'm only a holler away if you need me sweetheart."

"Oh.. Let Prue come up though when she gets home, she's bringing me...my homework." Piper nearly spilled, but managed a close save at the last second. "Jeez" She whispered to herself when Grams walked out "That was close"

Piper rolled over and tried to put herself back to sleep, not even attempting to eat anything. She was only going to throw it back up again...so what was the point?

AN: This isn't a cliffhanger...I'm not that mean (not!) but I wanted to update and right now....I'm being sent to bed!! Lol...I'm nearly fifteen years old and I'm being sent to bed because I've had 'too many late nights for someone of my age' LMAO......it's such a cringy thing when your parents are like that!!! So chapter 3 is in the works right now....needs to go to my trusty beta (that's u LJ) cuz I'm not sure it's good enough. You know the drill....


	3. Chapter 3

Prue sat at her desk, tapping her feet, waiting for the final bell to ring. A few people had asked why she was so agitated, but she didn't have the time or patience to answer, and simply breezed past. A couple of times she had thought of cutting the rest of school and darting to the chemist for her little sister. But she knew that Gram's would flip if she was home a second before 3:15, without an illness note from the Nurses Office.

The well-known 'bring-bring' of the brass bell sounded throughout the large milk-stone building and all the students breathed a huge sigh of relief. Prue was among first to stand up. She hurriedly gathered her books together and picked up her black satchel, heading for the door.

People dodged out of Prue's way as she stalked down the corridors to the two sets of double oak doors. She practically ran across the car park, resulting in a cramp in her left leg by the time she got to the car. 'Crap' she mumbled. She knew she couldn't drive with cramp, it was dangerous, and she wouldn't be much use to Piper from the hospital. She'd have to wait for it to wear off.

At home, Piper was watching the hands on her Eeyore clock as they moved towards 3:15. Prue was always home by this time, no exceptions. Piper knew that it wouldn't be long now until she came home with the pregnancy test. She was dreading it, but for some reason she wanted the time to come, it was as if the wait was killing her.

She rolled over and placed her hand on her stomach, pressing on it. The whole concept was kind of funny. She'd only ever spent one night with Jimmy, and if she was being honest, she wasn't sure she wanted to at the time. She liked Jimmy and she couldn't deny that. But after ten months together, she wasn't so sure they still had that flame. He was getting restless and not paying her as much attention. Sometimes she preferred to be doing things with her guy friends, and he didn't take that well.

On occasions, they'd have huge arguments; they'd be furious and could bite the head off of each other. His soft brown eyes would blaze a fiery red and would seem as deep as cauldrons. It scared Piper; she was terrified that when he was that angry, he'd do something horrific to her. He hadn't...as yet...but she wouldn't put it past him. And that was the one thing that stopped her breaking up with him.

Piper rolled back over, trying to rid her head of thoughts. She had enough to worry about right now without thinking about what Jimmy would do to her, besides, it's not like she'd ever break up with him anyway...would she?

She sat bolt upright when she heard a car roar around the corner and screech to a halt. She jumped up off of her bed and ran to the window, roughly pulling back the curtains and glancing outside. She saw the jeep sat on the driveway, and a flustered Prue darting up the steps.

Piper jumped with shock and flew back to her bed when she heard the front door slam.

"Prudence!" Came Grams' distressed voice from the floor below. "Did you have to slam that door so loud! You nearly broke the glass!"

Prue kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag and started to make her way up the stairs. "I had a great day, I'm tired, Hi, Bye." When she reached the top of the stairs she nearly tripped and Piper heard a "Whoa there, Nelly!" which made her chuckle.

Prue gently tapped on Piper's bedroom door, nearly as nervous as the girl herself. "Hey Pipes, it's me."

"Ya...I know...I heard you all the way round the corner." She mumbled with a small smile. "Come on in."

Prue let herself into the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her, not giving Grams any reason to suspect that the two were secretly up to something. She perched herself on the end of the bed, tapping Piper's leg. "So Missy, how have you been today?"

"Ok actually." Piper replied softly after a little hesitation. "A couple of sore pains every now and then but I haven't been sick or that tired. I'm feeling a little better than this morning."

"Well that's good. I was worried about you, you know?" Prue mumbled, looking away.

"I appreciate that. But don't worry; I'll be fine, whatever happens. Heck, I've been through worse...I think." She replied, taking a moment to finish the sentence.

"We all have seeing as we've lost two parents, nearly had Phoebe paralysed in a trampolining scare, nearly had Grams throw herself down the stairs...I guess we've had it bad." Prue muttered quietly with a little chuckle. The girls found it slightly funny that their family was accident-prone. The death of their mother wasn't funny.... but the Phoebe and Grams incidents? They could laugh about them for hours. "So." Prue declared after pulling herself together. "Not to dampen the happy mood...but do you think you want to do this now or later?"

Piper sighed and thought it over. She'd wanted to get it out of the way, she wanted to know the results and be able to say, I've done that now, and I've got to move on, either way. But now she wasn't so sure that she was ready for the news...if there was any. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, sticking out her hand.

Prue handed her the test and followed Piper out of the bedroom when she stood up. "Now remember, I will be right out here ok, Pipes?" she asked.

Piper turned around as she walked into the bathroom and gave her a thin grin. "Yeah, I know. Two minutes ok?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded in agreement. "Two minutes and counting." As Piper closed the door, Prue slid down the wall, closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. "Please, please, please." She whispered. "Negative, negative, negative."

The two minutes seemed to last forever, and Prue was getting agitated. "Ok in there, Pipe?" She questioned, looking nervous.

"Yeah...everything's...fine." She mumbled in reply from the other side of the door. A few seconds later the door began to slowly unlock. Prue jumped up and stood facing it.

When the door opened, Prue saw Piper's eyes boring into hers, her expression unreadable. "Welll..." She asked, taking a deep breath.

AN: I am NOT mean for leaving you with a cliff-hanger. Some people might be able to tell what's going to happen...but I can promise you...no-one knows for certain, I haven't told anyone!! R&R pwease!!


	4. Chapter 4

Piper's face broke into a gigantic smile and she spun around in a circle. "It's negative! Prue!! I'm not pregnant!" She practically shrieked.

"Oh my god!" Prue's face turned from anxiousness to relief in two seconds flat. She pulled Piper into a bear hug that was more like a death grip. "I just have to say...that has to be the best news I've heard all week. I wouldn't want that kind of responsibility and stress prayed on you. You deserve better." She kissed Piper on the forehead and released her from her grip, spotting tears in her little sister's eyes. "Awww honey." She mumbled. "Are you really relieved?"

"Yes" Piper nodded enthusiastically. "It's not just that I'm completely unprepared and inexperienced for a kid, but, I don't think I could handle having Jimmy as the father. Everything about him is getting to me. Whether it's just that I'm ill and cranky, I don't know, but I just...I can't face him. When I think of him I break out in goose pimples and feel like there's something or...someone watching me.... am I weird?" She added after a moment's hesitation.

"No." Prue replied with a small laugh. "You're not weird...but you're definitely rambling!"

"HEY!!" Piper joked, lightly punching Prue on the arm. Now that she knew she didn't have the whole kid thing to worry about, she felt like she could try and be herself again.

"Ok...sorry." Prue mumbled. "But anyway. I just have to say that I'm so happy for you. Now, go take a shower, doll yourself up and tonight my lucky, amazing little sister, we are going out for dinner, and a fabulous movie." She wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "So...what do ya say?"

"I say....... last one to have a shower drives and pays for movie tickets." Piper shouted. Both of them turned around and darted for the door but Piper made it in first, giggling. "Ha ha!!" She said from the inside. "Not to rub your face in it or anything but do you think we can take the scenic route there?"

Prue pulled a face at the door and smiled. "Sure, whatever you say sis!" She said in a high-pitched, childish voice.

Now that Piper was in the bathroom alone, she didn't have to put on a front. Now that she knew the test was negative, she didn't want to have to be all sad and gloomy around her sisters, she wanted to act like she was over it. But inside, something was tearing her up. There was something at the back of her mind that was getting to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She slowly stood up off of the floor and turned on the shower, willing back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She brushed her teeth and took off her make-up from the day before, trying to forget what was playing on her mind.

An hour later and both girls were ready. Piper had thrown on a simple black skirt and a red halterneck and had, as always, put on the teeniest bit of make-up to make her eyes look big and bright. It was something her Aunt had taught her before she had moved away. Not only did it make the eyes prettier and the most beautiful feature, but it also highlighted the cheekbones, something that every Halliwell woman was proud of.

"Wow Piper!" Prue said, giggling as Piper did a twirl and struck a model pose. "You would never have known you were worried about being pregnant this morning."

Grams chose that exact moment to walk in. "Who was worried about being pregnant this morning?"

Prue went a slight shade of red and Piper had to save her from the embarrassment...along with herself. "Oh my God Grams...you wouldn't believe it! Prue was telling me about how her friend was so worried this morning..she had to run out of class and was like, physically sick because she was so worried...it's awful." Piper put a lot of emotion into the last word and put on a concerned face.

Grams just shook her head and wandered past. "teenage girls" she muttered. "what will they get up to next."

Piper chuckled at how well she'd covered up and turned to Prue. "You are so pathetic...do you know that. If I wasn't here you would have just landed me in it!"

"I'm sorry!" Prue insisted and pouted like a little child for all of two seconds. Then she returned to her chirpy self. "So...how comes you don't look like someone that was worried about being pregnant this morning?"

"Because I'm over it...I'm over everything and tonight I just want to go out and have a good time with you. I'm fed up of worrying, I'm fed up of caring. I just want to be me and grow up and be a 'teenage girl', like Grams said, in my own time, not when everyone else is pushing me to." She rambled, looking up at Prue and smiling.

"Who pushes you too?" Prue said, pulling Piper onto the bed and talking to her seriously.

"Just....people. Jimmy obviously. He doesn't actually force me, but he hints at what he wants and I feel like I have to do it. Sometimes I feel like if something happens between us then I'll never find someone else, and I don't want to be all alone." She said, shaking her head. "But then there's my friends like Carrie and Jo that are always talking about what they've done and how 'amazingly cool' it is. And I just think that it can't be that bad...then I regret it straight after and feel like some slut Jimmy is just using."

"Honey...Jimmy loves you, he told you that. But, I'm telling you this as a sister and a friend. You need to do what is right for you...not for him. You can't take responsibility for his love life and your own. If you don't feel right with Jimmy, then leave him, you'll find somebody else, and leave it to him to sort his problems out. You don't need to drag him along behind because you're worried of what he'll do to you." Prue whispered to her, stroking her hair.

Piper looked up at her, confused, and questions her. "I never said I was worried about what he'd do to me."

"No...I know you didn't." Prue replied. "But I know you inside out..and I think that's what's had you worried and sick. Ok? So do me a favour...and decide what you want and bring back the Piper I'm used to having as a sister...soon ok?" She asked, lifting Piper's chin up and looking at her.

Piper managed a smile and suddenly felt a lot better. "Yeah...thanks Prue." At that moment the telephone rang and Piper grumbled "That might be Jimmy"

Prue looked at her. "Then go do whatever it is you gotta do to be happy again, sis." Prue crossed her legs and picked a magazine up off of the floor, flicking through it.

"Hello?" Piper said into the receiver.

"Hey Piper, it's me." Jimmy said in his deep, sexy voice. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"Oh...I wasn't feeling so good." She replied. When Prue looked up, Piper mouthed the word Jimmy to her and pretended to cut her throat.

"Piper...we arranged to have lunch today! You can't just blow me off like that. I thought we were a couple." He said, his voice getting throaty with anger and irritation.

She found herself getting frustrated with him always thinking about himself. If he could think about himself all the time, it was time for her to do it to. "Listen Jimmy." She mumbled. "I don't think things are working. I think...I think we need to take a break for a while and see how we go because my hearts not in this relationship anymore, and I don't think you're willing to put in the effort."

"What?" he chuckled. "Are you breaking up with me?!?"

"I'm sorry Jimmy...I really am." She mumbled. She slowly pulled the phone away from her ear, switched it off and held it in her lap, looking at it.

Prue scooted over to her and cuddled her, stroking her hair. "You did the right thing honey, you know you did."

Piper looked up at her and smiled, hugging against Prue's shoulder and breathing a sigh of relief.

On the other side of town, Jimmy lowered the phone back into it's cradle and rested his head in his hands, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Piper meant everything to him, sometimes he didn't show it, but that was because he felt that teenage boys wanted to act like a man and not show that kind of emotion. He threw himself back onto his bed and picked up a picture of the two of them. He'd never been that sad, and had never felt the need to cry, but now he knew what it felt like to be heartbroken.

AN: Ok...I know that people are probably getting slightly annoyed for the lack of Leo in a Piper/Leo fic (how does that work!?!?!) but I can now say that next chapter there will be a new character in the form of a tall, blond, sweet, funny, hunky male (wow....omg I so need a life. I'm craving 37 year old men!! :S)


	5. Chapter 5

Prue pulled up outside the cinema that night, bailing Piper and Phoebe out before parking the car a few of yards down the road. She ran in the cold weather to the doors and pushed her two little sisters through the door. "Ok...we've had dinner.... so we don't have the worry of eating too many sweets before a meal" she muttered, rolling her eyes as she imitated her Grams.

Piper giggled and had an answer ready, but stopped short and her smile faded when a gorgeous boy, no older than 17, turned around from over at the counter. Her mouth dropped open at how wonderful he looked, his hair shining in the rays of the cinemax lights.

Prue and Phoebe noticed her gaze and then turned away, slowly retreating off. The guy beside the counter smiled at Piper and she smiled back, just about managing to pick her jaw up off of the floor first. She headed over to the sweets where she saw Prue and Phoebe. "I just want you to know that I officially hate you two. How could you leave me like that?"

Prue giggled. "We could see that you were digging that guy...and he totally liked you back! We gave you a window of opportunity there. If it was Pheebs she'd have snapped it up straight away!"

Pheebs nodded in agreement. "Yup" Then she realised what Prue was insinuating and she turned, hit her and glared with her evil eye. "That's mean! Are you calling me a slut?"

Prue pretended to act serious and sorry. "No...of course not little sis. But Piper so liked him."

Piper looked down a little shy. "Guys...I just broke things off with Jimmy. It wasn't the greatest relationship and I don't think I'm ready for another one just yet. I want to try things out by myself, just hang out with friends and you guys and think about myself for a while."

Phoebe whistled. "Wow...you are the only 15 year old girl I know that wouldn't have totally bagged him there and then!"

Piper nodded. "Yeah well...you've also told me that I'm the only girl that doesn't wear GoGo boots...and that theory was wrong too. So can we just forget about guys for a while and go and watch a film....please." She pleaded. She couldn't deny, the mysterious counter guy was hot, and there was something about him that she liked, but she couldn't trust another boy just yet, especially not one that she could quite easily fall head over heels for.

Prue looked from Piper to Phoebe. "Yo Pheebs...go get some popcorn for me?" She asked.

Phoebe stamped her foot and pulled a face. "Nuh uh...why me?!?" She asked in a whinging tone.

Prue pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed to her. "Wanna keep the change or shall I spoil myself?" She questioned in a low, tempting tone.

"I'll be back sis!!" Phoebe said, wrenching the bill out of Prue's hand, grinning and heading for the counter.

Prue pulled Piper over to a corner when she could see that Phoebe wasn't looking. "Ok...what's up...I can tell that you're in a bad way...but you weren't earlier so can you please just spill?"

Piper forced a smile. "Prue....I'm fine ok? Stop worrying about me. I'm sixteen now. I can take care of myself."

"Fine." Prue said, standing up and heading back over towards where they were stood, waiting for Phoebe. "But...you know I'm here if you need me right? Cause that is totally what sisters are for, well, Halliwell sisters anyway!" She said, adding a cheeky smile to the end of her sentence.

"Yes, I know Prue." Piper replied, rolling her eyes when Prue had turned her back.

Phoebe was stood at the counter, paying for Prue's popcorn and her sweets with the ten dollar bill when she felt a warm presence behind her.

"Hey" Said a low deep voice beside her left ear.

She suddenly turned around and saw the tall, handsome guy that Piper was eyeing up. "Oh, hi" She said with a small smile. "Ya scared me there!!" She laughed, thanking the cashier as she picked up her popcorn and gave the dude her full attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm Leo." He laughed. "I just...I couldn't help noticing that you were with the girl with the long brown hair...and...I wanted to talk to you about her."

"Ah...yeah...that's my sister. She was eyeing you up, excuse her" Phoebe joked, eating a kernel of Prue's popcorn.

"She was eyeing me up? Really?" He exclaimed, a look of shock and happiness on her face.

"Well ya." Phoebe mumbled, making sure Prue and Piper couldn't overhear the conversation.

"Do you think there's anyway you could tell me the film you're watching...I want to sneak in and sit near her. There's something about her. Oh...wait...she isn't taken is she?" He asked, suddenly remembering that that would be a key factor in trying to get to know her.

"No...she's not..anymore" Phoebe added with a small smile. "And we're going to see Sharktail...we just decided."

"Great. Thanks a lot" He mumbled, smiling at her and winking. "So..think you can get her to sit on the end of you three?"

"I'll give it my best shot." Phoebe replied with a grin as she strode off towards her two unaware sisters. She knew that a few paces behind her, the gorgeous guy was secretly watching Piper's every move. She thought it would be good for Piper to get out again, she was lonely and upset, and Phoebe knew that the mysterious Leo would be enough to bring her back to her senses. "Ready guys?" She asked.

AN: Ok...I AM going to possibly cover the cinema bit...or maybe skip a few months. Not sure yet...I just knew that it was time I updated. And HA...THERE'S LEO!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Piper slid into her seat, relaxing in the quiet darkness of the cinema. She nibbled on a kernel of popcorn and slipped further into her seat, resting her feet on the one infront. For some reason or other Phoebe had forbid her from sitting on the end like she usually did. It was her favourite place to sit, either there or in the middle of her sisters because she didn't have to worry about getting some huge, drinking, smoker of a guy sat next to her. This time she was told she had to sit on the inside of the row, for what reason she didn't know, she just hoped the cinema wouldn't be packed so that she was forced to sit by someone.

Prue slurped noisily on her coca-cola next to Piper, giggling when Phoebe slapped her on the arm and threw an M'n'M at her. Lord knows that a mixture of coke and M'n'M's isn't good for anyone...but the Halliwell sisters? There would be a large lack of sleep tonight due to hyperness. (See that LJ!! :P)

The lights in the room started to dim even more until the room was in complete darkness. The adverts began to roll on the large screen up the front and Piper felt herself unwind even more until she was completely calm. She felt a warm body slide into the seat next to her and her heart dropped. So much for not having to sit next to anyone. But she had to admit, he did smell good. When the advert on the screen suddenly became a bright one, she took a sneaky glance to her left and was shocked to see that the guy who had sat next to her was the cute counter boy.

He caught her looking at him and gave her his sweetest most charming smile. "Hey." He whispered coolly. "Is this seat taken?"

Piper smiled and giggled. "Well....it is now. Leo is it?"

Leo nodded and beamed. "You remembered?"

"How could I forget." Piper mumbled and turned back to the screen, throwing a sly piece of popcorn at Phoebe and grinning at her. Phoebe just nodded her head in return as if to say 'We'll talk later'. Piper couldn't be much happier, she didn't know why this mysterious Leo made her so gooey and warm inside, she didn't know a thing about him, all she knew was that there was some serious chemistry between them.

"Shut up Piper!" The devil on her shoulder scolded her. "You've only just broken up with Jimmy and you're ALREADY after other guys...are you really that low and pathetic that you just randomly handpick guys now?"

"Nuh uh!!" Replied the angel. "This guy is made for her..can't you feel it inside? When she sees him her heart flutters and she goes woozy. She tries to learn as much about him from his looks as she can, she's searching for answers. Can't you see that this is so much more than what she felt for Jimmy...this is like, dare I say, Love!"

Piper couldn't believe that such thoughts existed in her brain, that she really could just skip from one guy to another, but the angel was right, she'd never felt like this about Jimmy, or anyone else for that matter. No-one else could just light up her life by walking into the room.

She took another glance at Leo and saw him staring intently at her. "What?" She questioned playfully. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh...wait." He played along. "I think you might have." He pushed his thumb up against her face and then pulled it away. When she looked at him she saw that his thumb was glowing. He had snapped his glow bracelet and put it on her face.

"Oh dude that isn't fair!!" She laughed trying to wipe it off but only ended up spreading it all over her cheek. "Someone's glowing tonight huh?" She joked.

He laughed humorously. "Looks that way." He put more of the glow stick liquid on his hand. "High Five?"

Piper raised her hand and high fived him, leaving a fluorescent pink glow on her hands. She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Oh dear...I'm so sorry!"

Leo pretended to frown and reached for her hand, gripping it in his. Piper wasn't sure what he was going to do next...it all seemed kind of suspicious. But he simply turned back to the screen, his fingers laced delicately through hers. She caught Phoebe and Prue sneaking little peeks at them.

As the film began to start, the names of actors in Wimbledon began flashing on opposite ends of the screen. As a name appeared on the right, Leo started flicking his hand to the right, as another appeared on the left, he'd go that way. Soon, Piper had joined in and they were flashing their hands from right to left, laughing and acting stupid.

Phoebe tapped Prue on the arm and they both looked at Piper and Leo. They could tell that Piper and Leo were made for each other, they were instantly attracted and they weren't shy around each other. Leo had the ability to bring Piper out of her little shell, he made her happy and they could tell this from the 10 minutes the pair had spent together.

Halfway through the film, Prue glanced to the side to see Piper with her legs up on the chair in front, her head resting on Leo's shoulder and her hand gripped tightly in his. Piper lifted her head slightly and looked up at Leo, the next thing Prue knew, the two were locked in a passionate kiss. She giggled at tapped Phoebe. When Phoebe turned around she had a look of pure shock on her face. "I did it!" she whispered to Prue. "I set them up, I made Piper happy...that has got to be the best thing I've ever done!"

Prue wrapped her arm around Phoebe's shoulder. "Yes Pheebs...you are one great sister!"

Piper broke off the kiss with Leo and rested her head on his shoulder again, a smile plastered over her face. She smiled to herself and settled in for the film.


End file.
